A Bloody Sun
by lunar-eclipse95
Summary: What if Bella's baby had been a boy instead of a girl? What would of happend between the pack and the Cullens? Spoiler alert! Starts at about 355 of Breaking Dawn.
1. Prolouge

**Hi, this is my first piece so please reveiw, reveiw, reveiw. I hope every one likes it.**

**Jacob POV**

The world is falling apart. I push and push on Bella's chest trying to get her to breathe but it's not working. I feel like killing something. Actually I feel like killing everyone in this house right now, especially it. That thing that used to grow inside Bella destroying her from the inside. Edward Jacob she called it before she passed out again. I hate it. It and its father, and all the other blood suckers in this house. "It's not working!" I screamed towards Edward.

"It will," he shouted back, "I've put too much venom in her system for it not to. It's just a matter of time."

_Don't you understand_, I thought, _you're working over a corpse, a shell. She's dead. _Dead. How could she possibly be dead? She was the reason for my existence. If she's dead then I must be too. Except… I'm not. I feel totally and completely alive. There can't be this much pain when you're dead. All I want to do is kill. Kill everyone I can take down in this house before they can get me. Firstly the baby.

"If that's what you think then leave!" bellowed Edward responding to my first thought. So I flew out the door and down the steps.

When I reached the bottom I could see Blondie. In her arms was Edward Jacob. She was cooing at him, feeding him blood from a bottle. My body was shaking preparing to phase. All of a sudden she shifted and I could look him in the eye. That was too much to bear. His eyes were exactly the same shade of chocolate brown as his mothers had been.

I shifted into a crouch, preparing to spring.


	2. Transformed

**Please keep reviewing whether your comment is good or bad. I really want to know. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

My heart is on fire and it's pumping it through my system. At least, that's what it feels like. I can't do anything I can't see, I can't move, I can't even scream. The only thing I can do is listen, but what I hear makes no sense. There are several voices talking; a calming male voice, a high female voice, and most of all a male voice that sounds like velvet. I vaguely recognize all of them but don't remember why. They talk about werewolves, visions, and a baby named E. J. I must not be hearing right, there's no such thing as werewolves. Oh well, I listen to the voices anyway and slowly fall into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up the pain was starting to recede from my arms and legs. Unfortunately it seemed to be getting worse in my heart. It was like my heart was the only thing left in my body for the fire to consume. Hopefully that meant it would be over soon.

Also I was starting to remember things. I realized that the pain was due to the fact I was changing into a vampire. I knew about the werewolves and visions. I could put names to the voices. The calming one was Carlisle, the female one was Alice, and the velvet one was Edward. I remembered a _lot_ about Edward.

However most importantly I remembered Edward Jacob, my baby. I remembered his perfect face and bronze curls. I remembered the difficult pregnancy I went through to have him. That pregnancy is the reason I'm lying here.

All of a sudden the pain totally left every bit of my body but my heart. The pace of my heart skyrocketed until… it stopped. Startled, my eyes flew open.

The first thing I noticed was the amazing clarity in which I saw everything. I could see dust motes twirling through the air and the individual grains in the wood of the floor. Mostly though, I saw Edward.

He was standing a few feet away looking at me cautiously. I quickly realized how much I couldn't see him through my human eyes. Now I saw him perfectly. He was easily the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. From his slightly tousled bronze hair, to his coal black eyes, to his perfectly sculpted chest he was amazing.

Behind him stood the rest of my new family; huge bear-like Emmet, tall fierce Jasper, calm and collected Carlisle, sweet motherly Esme, and tiny Alice. Everyone but Rosalie who I assumed was with E.J. But I still had eyes only for Edward.

I rushed up to him and kissed him. He kissed back much more passionately then he ever had before. I squeezed him tighter until he finally broke my embrace. I frowned. Why did he want to stop? Then as he noticed my pout he said, "Bella, you're just too strong. I mean _ow."_ As that realization dawned on me I giggled. Me being stronger then Edward. That seemed impossible. "I love you," he murmured.

"Me too," I started to reply, but was distracted by the sound of my voice. It was beautiful, soft and bell like. I gasped in wonder.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, "are you thirsty?" I thought about that for a second and realized I was. Once I started to think about it the burning in my throat was all I could think about.

"Yes," I answered him.

"Then let's go," said Edward.

"Wait," Alice said, "She should see herself first." Then she left the room and came back carrying a full length mirror. She set it up against the wall and I glided in front of it.

I felt two things as I looked at my reflection pleasure and disgust. Pleasure, because I was just as beautiful as Esme or Alice. I had thick chestnut hair and my skin was the standard white. My body looked lithe and graceful even in stillness. I was wearing a blue silk dress and stilettos and I noted that Alice must have dressed me. Disgust, because of my blood red eyes. "When will they change color?" I asked.

"In a few monthes or so," Carlisle answered.

"Ick," I said.

"Now are you ready?" Edward asked gesturing towards the window.

"Yeah," I replied, "but why are we going through the window?"

"E.J. is downstairs and is part human. We don't want to risk it."

"Oh, O.K."

"After you my dear," Edward said and I jumped out the window and into the night.


	3. The Hunt

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep giving them!!! Also sorry if it ever takes me a long time to update. Between school and not having internet access during the weekend it hard to find enough time to write, but I will do my best.**

**Bella POV**

I hit the ground running and almost ran right through the river. Once I had stopped I waited for Edward to catch up with me. When he did he said, "Um, Bella."

"Yes,"

"I've got something rather important to tell you."

"O.K. Should I be scared?" I meant this as a joke but Edward nodded.

"Well Jake was upset after I finished injecting the venom. He decided that you were dead and left. After he did he tried to attack E.J."

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner? Are they both okay?" I was starting to panic now.

"Oh yes they're both fine," Edward answered, "Seth and Leah grabbed him before he could attack. Oh and I didn't tell you this right away because we were scared you would react badly."

"So everything's fine now _right."_

"Yes it is," he replied innocently. A bit _too_ innocently.

"What aren't you telling me?" I hissed.

"Well everything is all right for the time being. Carlisle prevented an immediate attack from the werewolves but things are still very tense."

"O.K.," I said slowly, "So we aren't going to be attacked by giant wolves' right this second, but it could happen pretty much any time?"

"Yes that's right."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Well let's get going,"

"Race ya!"

"You're on," And with that we were off. We were both running amazingly fast. Even with my newborn strength Edward was still a little bit faster. Just as I was pushing myself to edge in front of him he made a sudden stop. I ran a few yards more then pulled myself to a stop and walked back to him.

"What was that for?" I jokingly asked him, "You can't through the race,"

"Shh," he whispered, "What can you smell?"

"A mountain lion," I answered not even bothering to wonder how I knew.

"You're right. And it's just a mile north. Go get it."

I shifted into a stalking crouch and made my way towards the smell. It didn't smell quite right but still seemed better than nothing. When I was about halfway there the most amazing scent hit me. Suddenly I could think of nothing but tasting the warm smooth blood of that human. I continued forward now heading for this human smell. I had only gone a few steps when I heard another vampire behind me. I whirled around to face it ready to attack when I finally saw that it was Edward. Then realizing what I had been about to do I plugged my nose and sprinted away in the opposite direction as fast as I could not stopping until I was miles away. A few minutes later Edward caught up with me.

"How on earth did you do that?" he asked sounding disbelieving.

"I just ran away, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Bella love, no newborn vampire should be able to stop in mid hunt and run away! That was amazing!"

"Thank you I guess. So can we please get back to hunting?"

"Yes of course," Edward said then he paused for second and said, "Can you smell that herd of elk?"

"Yeah. Due East right?"

"Yes,"

"O.K. I'm on it." I approached the herd and made a leap at the biggest one to bring it down. I sucked greedily spilling blood all down my front. When it was dry I looked up and Edward was a few yards away neatly finshing up his own elk. "How do you do it so neatly?" I asked.

"Years of practice," he replied.

"Oh," I said then quickly leapt onto another elk. Once I was finished with that one I decided I was full. I felt sort of sloshy inside.

"Are you ready to go home and meet your son?" Edward asked.

"You mean I get to see him this soon?" I asked excitedly.

"If you can stop mid hunt I think you can handle a hybrid baby."

"Then let's go," I answered happily and we raced towards the direction of home.

Once we were a few miles from the house I heard a lone wolf howl. I looked over at Edward to see if he had heard it to. From the nervous look on his face it appeared that he had. "What was that about?" I wondered.

"We've been hearing that a lot lately," Edward answered, "We think it's because they want us to realize that they are blatantly breaking the treaty, trying to make us start the attack."

"And are we planning to?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No we're not. We really don't care and have nothing against the wolves."

I could feel the relief flood through me. "Well that's good," I said. By this point we had made it to the house. As we approached the front door Edward squeezed my hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered and he opened the door for me to step in.


	4. EJ

**Hi. Sorry I write really short chapters. That's just how the story comes to me I guess. Well any ways please, please, please keep reviewing. **

**Bella POV**

As I walked into the room everyone looked up and in the next split second was in a defensive position surrounding E.J. so that I couldn't even see him. However I could smell him. He smelled nice in a non-food sort of way. His scent was half vampire and half human, but I had no urge whatsoever to attack him. How could I? He was my baby.

"Why is she in here? She isn't ready yet," Jasper growled.

"Oh yes she is," replied Edward, "She was amazing on the hunt. You should have seen her."

"What on earth happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked sounding curious.

"Mid hunt she caught scent of some hikers," Edward started.

"Humans? Edward, how could you of been so careless? Poor people'" Carlisle reprimanded.

"Wait just a second I wasn't done," Edward said, "She she started to hunt them but when she sensed me behind her she plugged her nose and ran away."

Carlisle turned to me, "How did you manage to do that Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I felt uncomfortable being the center of attention. All eyes were on me. I just knew that if I could blush that I would have been.

"So you see," Edward interjected, "She is ready,"

It seemed like everyone else agreed because they all started to relax. The exception was Jasper who remained close to my side as I stepped forward. I held my arms out and Rosalie placed my son in my arms.

He was perfect. His skin was near vampire pale, but had a slight flush in his rounded cheeks. As he caught sight of me his tiny pink lips curled into a wide toothy smile showing dimples. His hair was exactly the same shade as Edwards but was curly like Charlie's. His eyes were that exact same chocolate brown as mine had been. He was big, much too big to be a newborn baby. Edward must have seen the distress on my face as I said this because he explained, "He seems to be growing extremely fast. We measure him about twice a day. He's roughly the size of a 9 month old." I quickly calculated that if he continued at that rate of growth he would be dead in less than year. I glanced at Edward with panic in my eyes and he must have guessed what I was thinking again because he said, "His rate of growth is slowing down," but I could see an echo of my panic in his eyes. Still I tried to swallow my fear and enjoy the moment.

Suddenly E.J. put his hand to my face and I gasped in shock. It was like a very vivid memory but not one I remember having. I was seeing a picture of me except it didn't look like me. I was covered in bruises and blood. The view panned closer to me then disappeared into an unseen point. "What was that?" I asked.

"E.J. is talented. He can transfer his own memories into an others mind. Really it's kind of the opposite of what I do," answered Edward.

"Hmm," I said vaguely. I was too transfixed with what E.J. was showing me. I saw him romping on the floor with Emmet, getting measured by Carlisle, and being lulled to sleep to the sound of my lullaby.

"He seems to be giving you a rundown of everything you missed," Edward murmured. I looked up startled. I had forgotten where I was. I quickly realized that we were the only ones in the room.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"I think they're trying to give you a bit of alone time," he said gathering me into his arms as he spoke.

I looked back down and saw that his eyes were closed. "Is he alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes," Edward reassured me, "He is sleeping. He's part human remember. "

"Ohhh," I said and then gentlely lifted his chubby little palm up to my face.

His dreams were the most wonderful things I had ever seen. I rather smugly noticed that my face popped up more often than anyone else's. Sighing in contentment I snuggled a little deeper into Edwards's arms and we just stood there for hours watching our son sleep.


	5. Impatience

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far and please keep giving them.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own ****Twilight**** : (**

**Jacob POV **

**Two weeks later**

Life sucks. I would love to leave and escape to the wilderness again but I just can't. If I did then I wouldn't be here to get revenge on the mini-bloodsucker. I have to stop thinking about that but I can't. Whenever I do think about it my mind goes straight to Bella and thinking of Bella is much too painful. Ugh, sometimes I wished I could simply rip my heart out of my chest. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

The phone rang and I heard Quil pick it up. I had been staying with him since I came back to La Push. I couldn't stand being home with Paul there 24/7. I knew it hurt my Dad but at this point I really didn't care. He could still see me just about any time he wants. It's not like he's home much anyhow.

Quil walked into the room he shares with me. "Hey Jake," he said in a falsely cheery voice. I knew how worried everyone was about me but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't be mean but I couldn't help it. Irritable was my default setting these days.

"The packs are having a meeting. You have to come,"

"Fine," I spat at him. He sighed and left the room. I sat on my bed for a second debating whether or not to just go back to sleep but I finally followed him out the door.

When I got to the forest I felt the familiar trembling as I phased. As soon as my paws touched the ground I heard the voices in my head. Seth was still reluctant to join these meetings. I knew he would love to make his own pack but he doesn't have the authority. Leah is all for attacking the leeches. She is only upset because she's back here with Sam. Quil and Embry who both joined my pack after I returned just want to get fight out of this.

I enjoy the sensation of running as fast as I can. It's the only time I can truly forget all my issues. Unfortunately, it also means that I have to face the sympathetic stares of the packs that much sooner.

All too soon I arrived at the clearing that serves as our meeting place. Sam and I were slowly becoming able to cope with each other which is why it was possible to have these meetings. We had found that we could still communicate thoughts that we wanted to with each other to solve the problem of communication between packs.

Nearly everyone was all ready there. Only one person from each pack was patrolling and they would trade off with someone else halfway through the meeting. _So what's the news?_ I thought.

_We have decided to act, _Sam thought.

_Excellent, _Leah and I thought at the same time.

_Oh no, _Seth whimpered in his head.

_Not like that, _Sam thought sternly. _We are going to give them an ultimatum. If they don't kill the baby leech by the first snow fall then we will attack. _

_We're giving them that long? _I complained.

_Yes, _Sam thought. _Can you imagine killing your only child. It would not be easy. We must give them time. If we only gave them a week or so they would definitely not do it and we would lose many in the following battle. There is more of a chance for them to do it themselves if we give them time. Remember Jake the pack comes first. _

_Fine, _I thought bitterly, _who are we gonna send to talk to them. _

_Well I thought that Seth should go because they're less likely to attack with him there. Then also take Quil, Jared, and Collin. With Collin being there and with only a few people we'll seem less threatening. _

I thought about it for a moment. _That sounds good, _I agreed.

Seth whined. I felt bad about making him go but Sam was right. The Cullens, especially Edward would be a lot less likely to attack with him there.

_Ok then, _thought Sam, _they can leave tomorrow. _The wolves that were going nodded their heads, Seth rather reluctantly and then everyone ran towards home.

I stayed back however. I needed some time alone to think. When the clearing was totally empty I phased back into my human self and immediately started pacing.

I knew that they would never kill the child. Everyone loved it too much. That meant war between us. I didn't mind killing the bloodsuckers or the baby. In fact I would be excited to. But I just couldn't bring myself to want Bella dead even if she was one of _them_. And as much as I hated to admit it I knew I would hold a grudge against whoever _did _do it.

I thought back to my desperate attempt to make myself imprint. God. That seemed like another lifetime ago now. Had it really only been two weeks ago? It would have been so much easier if I had just been able to imprint on Bella in the first place. I knew that that's what would have happened if it hadn't of been for the stupid bloodsuckers. Finally I phased back and ran as fast as I could to the edge of the woods desperately trying to outrun the thoughts and memories that I left behind.

**Sorry for how long it took to update. I was stuck at my Dads without a computer for the weekend. Anyhow please keep reviewing.**


	6. Ultimatum

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. It's because of you that I keep writing. Okkk, now that I'm past the sappy stuff I would like to announce that I'm am starting to work on a new story as well as this one so be on the lookout. The story may be posted **_**before**_** I post this however. **

**Bella POV **

**Takes place at same time as last chapter.**

I don't think that my life could have been any more perfect in the past few weeks. I was able to spend all day with my adorable son and spend all night with Edward. Of course there were a few issues. Least important was Charlie. I missed him terribly and he was starting to get suspicious.

Worse was that E.J. was still growing at an alarmingly fast rate. At this point he was almost the age of a two year old in looks and in mind. At three weeks he said his first word and in the same breath his first sentence. I could barely keep the smile on my face. My peek at Edward over E.J.s head confirmed that Edward was having the same thoughts as I. Then a few days later he took his first steps. Soon he was just as graceful walking, running, even dancing as any vampire. If he was already walking and fluently talking how long would it be before he was a teenager, then an adult, then death. I didn't even want to think about it.

Worse still was the impending threat of the werewolves. We knew it was only a matter of time before they would attack. We knew that we could win but at what cost to both sides? Most of us didn't want the wolves to be harmed either. I cringed at the thought of attacking Seth or Jacob.

But other than that my life was perfect.

I had been thinking about all of this while holding E.J. as he slept. I was interrupted by Alice and Edward approaching me. Alice looked ecstatic but Edward looked guilty. "Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice whisper shouted.

"Wait," I said, "Even if I could have a birthday, which I can't, it happened weeks ago."

"Well, they got you a present but because they weren't expecting-," Edward started to say.\

"Shhh," Alice told him, "You'll ruin the surprise."

"What weren't you expecting? What surprise?" I asked warily.

"Never mind," Alice huffed, "Just cover your eyes and give E.J. to me. Edward help her."I obediently covered my eyes and Edward guided me out of the house and into the woods.

We had only gotten a few feet in when the worst scent I could possibly imagine hit my nose. I knew instantly what it was. Werewolf. In front of me I could sense Alice freeze. Edward pushed me behind him. I uncovered my eyes and saw that directly in front of us were four huge wolves.

I recognized the sandy haired one standing in the back with his head down as Seth. The chocolate brown one close to the front was Quil. Alice stepped back a step allowing Edward to take the lead and handed E.J. to me. Then for an incredibly tense few minutes we waited for the nearly silent conversation to finish.

Finally they started to leave. "Wait!" I called to Seth, "How is Jacob? Is he O.K?" Seth looked back at me and shook his enormous shaggy head. I could instantly feel the pain as that fact registered. Jake was hurting and it was all my fault. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?" I yelled back to Seth. He nodded his head this time then turned and ran through the trees out of sight.

Slowly, thankful that I couldn't cry and therefore cause Edward pain, I turned to look at Edward. The expression on his face was a mix of fear and fury. "They've given us an ultimatum," he said his voice trembling. Whether out of fear or anger I wasn't sure, "If we don't kill E.J. before the first snow fall they will attack."

E.J. patted my face. I saw images of our family, the werewolves, Jake attacking and himself. I could feel a sense of guilt in his thoughts. "Don't be silly. It's not your fault," I lied. I could tell he saw through me but before he could protest Alice had gathered herself and said, "Well there's nothing we can do about this tonight. C'mon lets go see the surprise." So I gave E.J. back to her, closed my eyes and we started making our way through the woods.

**I really hope everyone likes this story. It was very hard to write. Of course it doesn't help that I had 2 pages of algebra and a bad case of writers block for most of the afternoon. But any ways please keep reviewing.**


	7. The Cottage

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and won't in the for-seeable future. Oh well you can't have everything…**

We came out into a little clearing. I could smell unusual scents for the woods such as honeysuckle, lilac, and various other flowers. "What did you guys _do?_" I asked in amazement.

"You'll see in about a second. Bella open your eyes." I did as I was told and gasped. There, smack-dab in the middle of the forest, was the most adorable little cottage. It was grey stone and there were tons of vines climbing up the sides. The window boxes were full of bright blue and white flowers and there was a garden that could give Eden a run for its money. "Here you go," Alice said dropping a small silver key into my palm, "Welcome to your new house," I wanted to reply but was still lost for words. How could any home be more perfect then mine? Unfortunately Alice misinterpreted my silence. "You don't like it?" she said sounding extremely disappointed.

Finally I found my voice. "I love it. It's perfect," I managed to choke out.

"Well in that case I'll be going. The closet is fully stocked. Use it well," and with that she disappeared back into the night taking E.J. with her. I stepped towards the door with Edward following me, put the key in the lock and opened the door.

It was absolutely perfect for me. It was eclectically styled but every piece fit with the others. I just stood there still in shock for about a minute or two until Edward said, "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Still lost for words I nodded my head and he guided me to a hallway. He opened the door on the right and I peered in.

It was obviously E.J.'s room. It had a dark wood floor with a matching little bed in the corner. The walls were a light blue. There was a rocking chair in another corner and a small bookcase to the side. One wall was painted with a mural of our family. It was amazing. "This room was why it took so long to finish," Edward murmured, "First they weren't expecting a baby then they didn't know whether it would be a boy or girl."

"It's perfect," I was finally able to say and Edward nodded his head in agreement. Then we entered the room on the left.

Esme had tried to bring Isle Esme to us. The floors in here were a light sand colored wood and the walls were ocean blue. The main part of the room was the perfect replica of the white bed from the island. I could see that to the right there was a door leading to the closet but that was the last thing on my mind at that moment. It brought back memories that made me tingle down to my toes. "Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it," I replied, "but you know what I'd love even more." My hands slowly reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmm," he sighed, than we fell back onto the bed where we remained all night.

**Sorry for how short this chapter is. I just couldn't think of more to add so I figured I shouldn't force it. Any who I hoped you enjoyed it!!!!**


	8. Vision

**You know the drill: **_**please**_** review whether your comment is good or bad. Thanks a ton.**

**Bella POV**

Sunlight was streaming through our window when we surfaced. I felt really stupid for thinking that _it _wouldn't be as good when I was a vampire. It was a million times better.

I didn't really want to get up until the memories of early last night started to come back. I quickly sat up causing Edward to nearly fall off the bed. "Edward, what are we going to do?" I anxiously murmured.

Last night I hadn't fully realized how bad our situation was, what with caring for E.J. and our other late night activities. Looking over at Edward I could tell that he _had_ but it hadn't seemed to of made a difference. He looked fearful, angry, and, possibly worst of all, resigned.

"From what I could tell they were definitely dead serious. They all except for Seth were excited because they know that we won't kill E.J. so they will get a chance to fight," Edward said grimly.

"But we can't let that happen," I hissed, "We can't kill any of them. Think of Seth and Jake." My voice started to trail away in horror. Edward hugged me closer to him.

"I know," he whispered in my ear.

"Then what will we do?" I said. I was really starting to get hysterical. "We can't kill E.J. but we can't fight the wolves. We've run out of options."

"Relax," Edward said soothingly. It might have helped but I could feel the tension in his body telling me that he was anything but. "We will try to run,"

"But they'll just come after us," I said still in hysterics.

"We can run as long as we have too. We will obviously last longer then they will,"

"Ok," I said trying to calm down. I didn't really believe what he was telling me and I could feel that he didn't either. But, I knew that what was best for E.J. was for us to try to act as normal as possible. So with that in mind I got swiftly out of bed and strode over to the closet, flinging open the door I gasped in shock. "Alice," I hissed.

The closet was way out of proportion with the rest of the house. It was huge. There was row after row of hanging rods with garment bags hanging of them. In the back I could see several dressers.

Edward came up behind me and said, "I think that from here to there is mine and the rest is yours." He was pointing at two rows and one dresser. I quickly did the math in my head. That meant that I had 8 rows and a dresser worth of clothes.

"I am going to kill her," I hissed. Edward chuckled. I stepped forward and opened the first bag I saw. To my horror it contained a deep red silk ball gown. I zipped it back in and moaned, "This is going to take forever,"

"No it won't," said Edward reassuringly and with that he started sniffing the bags. After a few minutes he came back with a pair of jeans and a blue sweat shirt.

"Thank you," I said greatly relieved. While he went to find clothes for himself I sniffed the fabrics trying to remember their scents then putting them on. A few minutes later he emerged in a white button down shirt and khakis. "Let's go," I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran at vampire speed to the house.

When we entered everyone was in the dining room including E.J. I could see that Alice had told them the news. I faces showed every emotion from eagerness (Rosalie), guilt (E.J.), and worry. We silently took our seats, Edward to right of Carlisle and me next to him. Rose handed E.J. to me. I gave me a replay of last night and I could see that while they thought he was asleep he got a lot of information. "So," Carlisle began, "Alice told us the whole story last night and we decided that we must run,"

"I agree," said Edward, "We can't fight with them, but we obviously can't harm E.J."

Carlisle nodded, "Ok," he said, "In that case it would be best if we left sooner than later, next week at the latest." We all nodded our heads. "Jasper can deal with the papers, Bella can stay with E.J. and the rest of us can help pack." We all nodded our heads in agreement again.

Emmet being Emmet broke the somber mood by saying loudly and cheerfully, "Let's get to it!" Everyone started to get up except Alice. She was focused on something distant and I realized she was having a vision. Jasper ran to her side and put his arm around her. After a few more tense seconds she looked up. There was a look of absolute despair on her face. I looked to Edward for reassurance but saw the same mask of despair etched onto his face.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?" Alice was first to recover.

"The Volturi," she managed to say.

"All of them," Edward added.

"You mean the whole guard?" Carlisle asked with a look of disbelief.

"No," said Edward in a terrifying monotone, "Everyone including the ancients."

"What? That's impossible," Carlisle said, "The ancients have never left the castle."

"They are now," moaned Alice.

"When?" I asked frantically.

"Let me look," replied Alice.

"Why?" Jasper asked Edward. Edward looked pointedly at E.J. and Jaspers eyes widened.

"But how can they even know about him?" Rose asked.

"It appears they have a new member. One who can see glimpses of the present but in another place. It's useful when they want to keep track of their enemies. She must have seen E.J. and assumed he was an immortal child," said Edward. By the time Edward had finished this explanation Alice had surfaced.

"The first snowfall," she declared. Edward moaned when he heard this.

"What?" I said looking back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"We can no longer run from the werewolves," Edward explained. "If we run the Volturi will automatically assume that that means we're guilty and we will have no chance whatsoever. Also the attack from the packs and from the Volturi will happen at the same time. When they find out about the wolves, who knows what will happen to the packs."

"Maybe if we can get witnesses to the fact that E.J. isn't an immortal child we can make the Volturi pause long enough to allow E.J. to tell his story," Alice suggested.

"It appears that is the only option," Carlisle agreed. "Everyone except Edward and Bella get packed and then we'll decide who finds whom." In an instant the room was empty except for Edward, Carlisle, E.J., and I. "You two will have the hardest job," Carlisle told us, "You have to convince whoever we find to stay here and witness." We both nodded. "Ok then," Carlisle said and was gone in an instant leaving the three of us alone to share in our silent fear and misery.

**This was an extremely hard chapter to write. It was hard to convey to emotions of everybody but I hope I did ok at it. As always please, please review. **


	9. Departure

**Bella POV**

We just sat there doing nothing. I couldn't believe it. I had thought our troubles with the Volturi were over once I had been changed. Now I had just managed to get more people I loved tangled up in the mess. The pack could be tortured or killed or anything.

And EJ….. It seemed ironic now that yesterday we were worrying if he would live a decade. Now he probably won't make it to New Years. Ugh I had to stop thinking like that.

After a few more minutes Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rose had reappeared. They were all wearing traveling clothes. "Ok, I've already contacted the Denali's; they'll be here in the morning. Rose and Emmet will be looking for the nomads, Esme and I will contact the Egyptians, the Irish, and the Amazons, and Alice and Jasper will… wait where are they?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go check their room," volunteered Emmet. When he was back after a second he wordlessly handed Carlisle a little piece of paper. Carlisle took it and read aloud…

"Everyone I'm sorry. I love you all so much. We'll try to contact Peter and Charlotte for you. Love Alice and Jasper"

"They're gone?" Esme whispered. Carlisle slowly nodded and Esme started sobbing dry, wracking sobs. Carlisle put his arms around her and they stood there.

"Why?" I managed to ask Edward. I felt a funny tingling in my eyes and guessed that if I were human I'd be crying.

"I don't know." He replied brokenly. I could feel myself sinking into despair. Was our situation really so bad that Alice decided that she would be better off without us?

We all stayed like this for a while until Carlisle finally straightened up and said, "We better get going then. Esme and I will cover what they would have done." We all murmured our good-byes to each other and then they were gone. Edward and I walked into the livingroom and curled up on the couch. EJ put a hand on my face. He showed Alice and Jasper walking out the door together. The memory felt sad and guilty.

"It's not your fault," Edward said to him, "Don't worry we'll be fine." I could tell that EJ knew it was a lie, but we all clung to the idea anyway, scared that if we let go we would get swept up in the sea of despair that threatened to engulf us.

We sat there for hours, doing nothing but hold each other. After EJ was asleep Edward and I started to talk. We talked about random unimportant things just trying to make ourselves forget about all that had happened to us in the past day. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. The Denali Coven had arrived.

**I know this chapter is really short but bear with me. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Also I would like to give a shout out to my most dedicated reviewer pink. crazy. twilight. lover. Thanks for giving lots of reviews!! You don't know how much I appreciate it.**

**SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE!!!!! Thanks.**


	10. Convincing

**B****ella POV**

Edward swiftly got up and opened the door to let in four vampires, a male and three females. "Edward! How are you? And where is Carlisle?" said a strawberry blonde woman who I assumed to be Tanya.

Edward gave her a bleak sort of smile and said, "I've been better. Carlisle is currently traveling." Tanya opened her mouth to say something but Edward interrupted, "Look I can explain everything. Bella please bring EJ over here." I nervously stood up and walked over. EJ was awake now and he looked extremely nervous. When he had entered their line of sight he said in his smooth little voice, "Hello."

I was not prepared for their reactions. The man, Eleazer, pulled the woman that must have been Carmen behind him a snarled. Tanya and Kate both leapt back until they were pressed against the wall hissing at us. "How could you create one of those things and then try to get us involved in it. Are we not friends?" Tanya asked angrily.

"Listen," Edward said, "he's not what you think he is. He is half vampire, half human. I am the biological father and Bella is the biological mother. He was conceived and carried while Bella was human. She almost died during birth. I managed to save her however. Just allow him to prove it." Carmen stepped forward.

"How do you explain little one?" she asked EJ. He put his hand to her face and she jumped. Eleazer stepped forward protectively growling.

"Calm down," Edward said, "He is gifted. He does the opposite of what I do. He puts his thoughts and memories into others minds." Carmen nodded and allowed him to put his hand back on her face. While Eleazer stood by watchfully EJ and Carmen stood motionless.

"What is he showing her?" I asked Edward.

"Everything," he whispered back.

Finally they had finished. Carmen proclaimed, "They are telling the truth. This child is very special." EJ shot her a toothy grin and Kate shuddered. "Let him explain Eleazer."

Grudgingly, Eleazer did and when it was over said the same thing as Carmen. The process was repeated with Tanya and Kate. "So what is wrong," asked Kate, "If it is not this child?"

"The Volturi have a new member. She sees the present in a different place. She saw EJ and they assumed he was an immortal child. They are coming for us, all of them," explained Edward.

"Everyone?" said Eleazar incredulously.

"Everyone," Edward repeated, "Even the ancients."

Eleazar gasped. "They're not coming for punishment. That's just their excuse," he sounded disgusted now, "They are coming to collect talents. Yes, he would like Alice and this newborn the powers she alone has, and she hasn't even started to develop them."

"What powers?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"I think she's a shield, but I can't be sure because she's blocking me right now," Eleazar answered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a defensive power. It protects some aspect of the vampire who has it. I didn't recognize it before because it's so different from the others I've seen," Edward explained.

"Then how come Alice can see me and Jasper can affect me?" I wondered aloud.

"Yours must be purely a mental shield. Nothing can touch your mind," Eleazar answered. I was more happy then I had been all day. I thought I was going to have no powers.

"Can you project?" Kate asked me eagerly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the ability to spread your power out from you," she explained. "I've tried but so far I can only spread a currant over my skin." I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Kate can spread an electric current over her skin. It temporarily in capitates attackers. And Eleazar can sense talents a vampire has or a human might have. That was why he was part of the Volturi once," Edward said.

"He was?" I spluttered.

"Yes," replied Edward, "but I'll explain later." I nodded. He turned to address Tanya again. "So," he continued, "we wanted to know if you could witness for us."

"Of course. And if it does come to a fight we will stand by you then too."

"No, we can't ask you to fight with us. It would be suicide." Edward protested.

"We left you when you needed us last summer. We will not do it again." Tanya insisted. Edward opened his mouth to protest again then closed it. I guessed it was because the look in her eye clearly said that she would not be swayed from her decision.

"Ok then. How about you go hunting," Edward suggested, "You look hungry." That was true. Their eyes were black. They nodded and one by one slipped out the door. We sat back down on the couch and not five minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Here we go again." I mumbled as Edward got up to answer it.

**Sorry for how long it took me to update. I had a major case of writers block. Any ways please review. Thanks.**


	11. Explanation

**Bella POV**

Life is hectic. It tends to be when you're sharing a house with about 17 random vampires. Everyone we had expected had come and we even got two extras. Our family had arrived with the last off the visitors. Everyone was together again. That is except for Alice and Jasper. But thankfully I hadn't had much time to think about that. Most of the vampires weren't vegetarian, so even though they had promised not to eat anywhere near Forks, I was still worried.

There had been a very wide range of reactions towards EJ. I thought back to all the initial meetings with the vampires. Some had been easy to convince, such as the Irish coven. They consisted of three people; Siobhan, Liam her mate, and Maggie. Maggie had the talent of knowing when someone is lying to her. All we had to do was tell them our story and she believed us right away. Others who were easily convinced were a half of the Egyptian coven; Benjamin who had the power to control the elements and his mate Tia, Garret an adventurous sort of person, and our two unexpected witnesses, Zafrina and Senna. To be frank these two kind of scared me. They seemed nice but looked totally wild. Zafrina had the talent of putting pictures into someone's mind.

Most were wary at first but once they agreed to let EJ tell his story they were just as committed to witnessing as we were. Among these were Peter, Charlotte, Mary, and Randall.

Only one however totally freaked out. It was the other half of the Egyptian coven, Amun and his mate Kebi. Amun and Benjamin were complete opposites. While Ben was easygoing and cheery, Amun had a temper and was constantly grouchy. He would not let EJ touch him and stayed only because Ben, his pride and joy, refused to leave.

But right now, Edward and I were sharing our only alone time in days and he was finally going to explain everything to me. We were in the cottage and EJ was asleep for the night. I curled up as close as possible to him on our huge bed and said, "Ok. Start talking. How was Eleazar involved with the Volturi?"

"Well. At one point he worked for them. Like he said, he has the talent of knowing what others talents are. This was very helpful to Aro. When they would attack a coven Eleazar would see if any of their talent could be useful to Aro. If they were then Aro would say that particular person's thoughts were extremely repentant and he would give them a second chance as part of the guard. No one refused, partly because that was a great honor and partly because of Chelsea. Chelsea can loosen or strengthen the bonds between people. She is the reason that the Volturi can peacefully exist with each other. So, she would bond the vampire to the Volturi," Edward explained.

"So how is Eleazar here now?"

"One trip he stumbled upon Carmen. They were both unusually compassionate for vampires and fell instantly in love. The Volturi let him go without too big of a fuss. Together they found Tanya and her sisters and decided to try their way of life. They obviously agreed with it and here they are today."

"Also I want to know one more thing."

"Ask away my love."

"What other sorts of powers do the Volturi have? Who are their main attackers?"

"Their main fighters are Jane and Alec. Jane as you know can make you feel the worst pain imaginable. But it works in the mind so you are immune to it. Alec can totally take away your senses. You can't do anything but sit where you are until they get around to killing you. The reason his is worse than Jane's is because Jane can only attack one person at a time. Alec can wipe out everybody at once. Fortunately for you Alec's power also works in the mind. I would guess that you are immune to his power as well."

This news excited me. I was upset that as a newborn I would not be much of a help. They would kill me in an instant. This could give me a purpose. If I could hold my own just long enough to kill Alec than our side would have a much bigger chance at winning.

Edward seemed to realize what I was thinking as soon as I thought it. "You will _not _sacrifice yourself for the rest of us."

I brushed that comment aside. "Is Alec a very good fighter?" I asked.

"Probably not. I mean they all have basic training but what need would Alec have for battle skills when he can just incapitate all his attackers with a simple thought," Edward told me reluctantly.

"Then if you give me a bit of training maybe I can overpower him. I do have newborn strength on my side. If I could just kill _him_ then EJ might be able to make it."

"No," said Edward, "I refuse to teach you, essentially, how to kill yourself."

"I can always ask someone else," I threatened.

"They wouldn't dare," Edward growled. I decided to drop the topic. There would be more time to talk about it later.

"So are there any other talents they have?" I asked trying to distract him.

"The only one you don't know about is Renata. She is also a shield. She is a physical shield however. If anyone gets too close to her they immediately go in another direction with no memory as to why they wanted to go in their initial direction in the first place. Actually, come to think of it, her talent is mental too. I wonder if you went up against her who would win," he trailed off thoughtfully. "Anyhow," he continued, "she serves as a body guard to Aro."

This struck me as odd, the thought of a vampire needing a body guard. Perhaps the ancients were as fragile as their skin suggested.

"Thank you," I murmured. And then we went to our one and only happy place where we were totally free of worry.


	12. Imprint

Jacob POV

"Hey Jake!" Quil shouted, "Can you pick up some milk from the store for me?" I knew he was just trying to get me out of the house. I had barely left it except for patrols for weeks. I sighed. I didn't really want to go but I felt bad that Quil had to put up with me and my moodiness.

"Yeah. Just let me stop by my Dads to pick up my bike," I called back. I slowly got up from the couch where I had been ignoring some dumb cooking show and headed out the door.

I got to the house in a matter of minutes. I was hoping my Dad wouldn't be there. I didn't want to talk to him. He was the only person I felt bad about showing how miserable I was to and it was just to hard to keep up the happy act. Now I know how Bella felt.

Bella. Even though I knew she was one of them now and that someday soon we were going to tear her and her family to shreds I couldn't help but miss her. She was just so perfect. I was dying to see her again but I knew that she wouldn't be the same and how much that would hurt me.

Luckily Dad didn't seem to be home and I got to my garage without a hassle. I slowly eased the bike out and started walking it down the path to the road. I was almost there when I saw my Dads wheelchair heading straight towards me.

I groaned internally and started to put a fake smile on my face. "Hey Dad!" I called out.

"Jake!" he said once he had gotten closer. "It's good to see you out and about. What are you doing?"

I could see him giving me the once over but I just made sure the smile was still intact and answered. "Oh I'm just going to the store for Quil."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then," he said.

What was happening tonight? I couldn't remember anything important happening. Seeing the confusion on my face he said, "You know the meeting?"

Oh that. I had been dreading it. Great. "Oh yeah. Well I'll see you then I guess," I said in a falsely cheery tone.

"Bye son," he said waving.

"Bye," I said back. He continued towards the house and I hopped on my bike and sped towards Forks.

Once at the store I quickly made my way to the back where the milk was. I quickly picked out a gallon of milk and turned around to checkout.

Behind me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair and was fairly short. Her eyes were bluish gray and her skin was pale with a rose blush that was remarkably similar to Bella's.

In that instant all I wanted to do was make her happy. I also noticed that I was able to think about Bella without pain. Odd. Then, in the same second as I noted these two things I realized I had imprinted.

It was a weird sort of feeling. It felt like I was being held on earth because of her, like if she was gone then I would be too.

She blushed, obviously embarrassed about being chest to chest with me. Quickly she backed away. "Sorry," she stammered, "I'll just be going now."

She started to walk back down the aisle. "Wait!" I called after her. She came to a halt then slowly turned around and started to walk back to me. Shoot. I hadn't thought of any more of a plan then that. What was I going to say; _Hi my name's Jacob and I'm a werewolf. I am desperately in love with you. Oh by the way, what's your name?_

When I broke out of my reverie I looked down to see her staring expectantly up at me. "You called," she said wryly.

"I…er…um… What's your name?" I spit out pathetically.

"Cassidy. And are you trying to hit on me? Cause if you are then you really need some help."

I nodded helplessly. "Ok. Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she prodded.

"Jacob. Black. Jacob Black," I managed to say.

"So is there any particular reason you wanted me?"

"Ummm. Can you come with me? We need to go somewhere private."

"As irrational as this is, sure." She agreed.

"Ok. Follow me." I led her out of the store and a few yards into the woods behind it.

"So why did we have to come here?" she wondered aloud.

"Because I have something extremely important to tell you."

"Ok. I'm listening."

And with that I told her my story. All of it. When I was finished I started to gauge her reaction. She had held up fairly well through the whole explanation. I was worried that as soon as I was finished she would run away screaming. What I was not expecting was her reaction.

She murmured, "I love you," into my ear and then stood up on her tiptoes to reach my lips. Realizing what she wanted I lifted her up a tiny bit and we shared the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced.

"Wow," I said when it was over.

"Wow," she agreed.

"So let me get this straight. You are not at all concerned by the fact that I am a werewolf and that I never want to be without you even though we've known each other for all of 15 minutes,"

"That's about right," she said.

"Well then, I think it would be alright if I took you to a party at LaPush with me,"

"Yep."

"I'll see you there in an hour?" I confirmed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said and immediately collapsed into giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that a few minutes earlier my plans for the day was to curl up on the couch and do nothing but read about true love. Now, I'm going to a werewolf party with I guy I just met but am madly in love with. It's a complete 180."

"I could agree with that. See you in an hour. Love you."

"I love you too," she said as she got in her car. I strode over to my bike and leaned up against it as I watched her drive away. I wished she could stay with me for that time period but I didn't want to be _too _overbearing.

It was ironic. I tried to force myself to imprint several times. Now when I had given up hope that it would happen it did.

All I could think was that this party was gonna be a lot more fun now.

**I just couldn't resist giving Jake a happy ending. And don't worry this chapter isn't just meaningless fluff. It is going to come into play later in the story. So please 1000 time over review!!!! Also check out my poll on my profile. I came up with at school and got some very interesting answers.**


	13. Training

**Sorry for how long it's taken me to update. I was busy Saturday and for the past two days I haven't been able to access my account. But I'm back now and as always please review. **

**Bella POV**

"Come on lets try it again," I say.

"No," Edward says firmly.

These few weeks had been exhausting. I was training every second of the day that I wasn't with EJ.

Edward finally had relented and allowed me to learn to fight. However he refused to teach me and couldn't watch me practice. He said that it was too hard to find the ways to kill me or to watch someone attack me and not do anything about it. Usually Tanya or Emmet helped me though sometimes others gave advice. Garret, Rose, and Eleazar all helped. Once Zafrina taught me. That was scary. I learned a lot but the wild vampire scared me.

He was ridiculously enthusiastic about my other training. Kate was trying to teach me to project. He viewed it as a way I could help without putting myself directly in the line of fire. Unfortunately it wasn't going very well.

It felt like trying to push a rubber band. A rubber band that could go from complete solidity to nothing but gas. It was made harder because I had nothing stable to build on. Just my extreme need to be of help.

Edward was the only one willing to put up with shock after shock from Kate. It killed me to see him in pain because of me. Kate was of the opinion that I needed to learn under pressure in order to accomplish anything, but I still wished that we could use Zafrina instead. That way all he would have to do is look at her pictures.

Right I was trying to convince him that I could continue for a few more minutes. I seemed to be getting slightly better at it and didn't want to give up now. I had managed to completely shield him from Kate's shocks.

"Edward let her keep going. She's making good progress," Kate protested.

"Look at her Kate," argued Edward, "If she were a human she'd be dead on her feet. She needs to _rest_."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to keep working. I think I'm really starting to get it," I argued back.

"Fine. 15 more minutes," he huffed.

We took up our positions. We were outside, near the river. Along the house several people were lined up watching us practice. Zafrina, Senna, Eleazar, Benjamin, and Tia watched. I stood still and concentrated. Edward was only a foot away but it seemed like miles.

With some effort I stretched the band to include him. When I was certain he was totally inside I grunted, "Ready," to Kate. I was totally focused, fighting against the recoil. Kate stepped forward and put a finger on Edwards arm.

"So?" she asked Edward.

He grinned, "Absolutely nothing."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "I was doing it pretty hard too."

My audience started to applaud. "Zafrina, can you come over here please?" Kate called. Zafrina got up and started to walk towards us. When she was here Kate said, "Can you give us all a vision. I want to see how far she can extend." Zafrina nodded and soon everyone's eyes became unfocused.

"When you get your normal sight back, raise your hand," she announced. Everyone nodded and I started to push the shield towards Kate who was the closest, only a few feet away. She raised her hand and I started pushing the shield the opposite direction, towards the watchers. Senna was the closest so I aimed for her.

I slowly pushed the band inch by inch across the lawn until she raised her hand. "Good job," said Kate. But she had spoken to soon. In the next second the band shot back and Kate, Senna, and Edward's eyes became unfocused.

Now I was truly exhausted. If I could sleep I would be on the ground right now. "That was amazing!" Edward congratulated me. I nodded weakly.

"I think I'd better stop now," I said.

"Lets go inside," he agreed. We walked back to the house slowly, not talking, just holding hands.

When we got inside I sat on the floor with EJ. Edward was talking to the other vampires in the room, but I didn't bother to listen. I played with EJ the whole time Edward talked, banging pots and pans together and watching his pictures.

He was currently about the size of a 1 and a half year old. Mentally he was more like an advanced three year old. Yesterday he had started to read. He was on Edwards lap as he read a medical book and after a few minutes started to read aloud.

We had all looked at him in shock. Soon we couldn't pull him away from Carlisle's book case. After an hour of listening to him read about advanced medical cases Rose ran to the bookstore and got him a variety of early chapter books.

When I was brought back to the present by a tap on my shoulder I looked down to see that he was sleeping. "Lets go home," murmured Edward. I fluidly stood up and we walked to the door.

In about five minutes we were home. I carefully laid EJ in his crib and Edward and I met up in our bedroom.

We had been _very_ busy at night. Now that we knew our time with each other was limited we spent every moment we could rationalize with each other.

We fell into bed where we remained until morning.


	14. Party

**Sorry for how long it's been since I've updated. I've been super busy with homework and other activities. Unfortunately I'm probably not going to start updating more anytime soon. I have a huge concert coming up that I need to practice for so I will be stretched pretty thin. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Cassidy POV**

Wow. That was all I could think. Wow.

The fact that I went to the store for a gallon of milk and some microwave popcorn and came out with the love of my life was completely surreal.

After leaving him in the parking lot I raced home to get ready. It would take about 15 minutes to get to LaPush so I didn't have long. I pulled into the driveway and raced up the stairs to my room in record time. Then I threw open my closet doors and stared at it. How did you dress to go to a werewolf party with the love of your life?

Finally I chose my favorite pair of dark blue jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a turquoise t-shirt over that, and my favorite pair of brown boots. I quickly brushed through my hair and put on a little mascara and lip gloss.

By the time I had finished with this it was time to leave. I left a note on the fridge telling my parents where I was and rushed out the door.

I think I made it to LaPush in record time. I was extremely thankful that I didn't happen to see any cops. When I reached the little country store Jake told me to meet him at I parked and got out of the car. I was wandering around the store when he showed up.

"Hi," he said.

"Jake!" I practically shouted before leaping into his arms. He laughed and twirled me around once. Then he set me down and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Immediately I was nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I acted like a complete idiot? I nodded and we started to walk towards the beach.

On the way we talked about random things. Once we got within a few yards he asked, "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little nervous," I assured him. He looked ecstatic and practically dragged me into the little circle of chairs. Everyone looked downright shocked to see me. "You didn't tell them?" I hissed.

"No," he said sheepishly, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I sighed and walked the final few feet into the ring. "So who have we here?" an old man asked.

"Jakes got a girlfriend. Jakes got a girlfriend," a few boys chanted.

"Did you…..?" an older looking boy asked.

"This is my imprint, Cassidy Morgan," Jake declared proudly.

"Hi," I said.

"It is very nice to meet you," the old man said.

Jake gestured to him and said, "This is my dad Billy." He then continued with introductions. I found out that the chanting boys were his best friends Quil and Embry, and the werewolf that was the first member of his pack, Seth. The older looking guy was Sam the Alpha of the other pack. I also met all of the other imprints.

Surprisingly I found that I fit in really well. This was surprising because normally I'm very shy and keep to myself. We ate hotdogs and chips. It was amazing how much food they could eat. Jake ate about 10.

I also learned things about each of them. Such as the fact that Paul has a terrible temper. Jake jokingly threatened to eat the last hotdog and he almost attacked.

Finally when the sun was just setting over the horizon the group came to order. I could see that there were three leaders; Billy, Quil Sr., and Sue Clearwater. I snuggled in closer to Jake to keep warm as a hush fell over the group. Then Billy started to talk. He told the story of the spirit warriors. Quil Sr. picked up where he had left off and described the sacrifice of the third wife.

The stories were amazing. It was cool to think about how far they could trace their history back. I particularly liked the story of the third wife. I'm sure the other imprints felt the same way about it.

When it was almost time to go I felt Jake suddenly stiffen up. I saw all the others do the same. Paul let out an almost inaudible growl. "What's wrong?" I asked Jake.

"The vampires are close. They're at the boundary line," he hissed back.

He had explained to me about the vampires. I seized up with shock. Of course the evening had to be tainted by this. "We have to go," Sam announced, "Jake, Seth, and Jared come with me. The rest of you patrol the border."

"Emily watch Cass for me will you?" Jake asked. Emily nodded and with that the boys were running into the woods.

"Why can't I go home?" I asked Emily.

"With vampires on the prowl it's too dangerous. You can stay the night with me."

"But my parents won't know where I am," I protested feeblely.

She tossed me a cell phone. "Call them."

I did as we walked to Emily's house. I managed to convince them I was spending the night at a friend's house. We plopped on the couch and Emily turned the tv on. "What now?" I asked nervously.

"We wait," Emily replied grimly.

This was going to be a long night.


	15. Warnings

**Jacob POV **

Sam, Jared, Seth, and I ran through the forest at warp speed. I could clearly hear Sam's frantic half-formed plans in my head. Seth was the only one keeping his cool.

It seemed ironic that earlier today I would have welcomed this. I would've been overjoyed at the excuse to tear some of the leeches to shreds. And also, as hard as it was to admit this, I would've been thrilled to see Bella again, no matter the circumstances. Now I was half furious that my life had just gotten better and they had to come to ruin it and half sad because of how little time I got to spend with Cass.

I knew they had come to attack. There was no question about it in my mind. Once upon a time I would have given them the benefit of the doubt but not now. They must have decided to kill us so they could keep the mini-leech. Pathetically I felt a tiny bit of hurt that Bella would do that to me. The stupid bloodsuckers must have brainwashed her.

But if my thoughts were true, then why would they bother waiting at the line? Why wouldn't they just attack? My questions were answered when we reached them. I quickly saw that most of their best fighters, namely Jasper and Emmet weren't here. Only Carlisle, Edward, and Bella had come.

So this was a peace party then. We stopped on our side of the line and Sam told me to phase. I ran back into the bushes then ran back as a human. "What do you want?" I asked brusquely.

Edward started to retort but Bella stopped him. She really looked different. More graceful for one thing. The eyes were the worst part though. Gone was the warm chocolate brown I had so loved. It had been replaced with a dull amber color. "We came to warn you," Bella said softly. Her voice sounded like bells, clear and pure. Surprisingly, hearing it didn't make me the least bit sad.

"About what?" I asked.

This time Carlisle talked. "Please don't attack. Especially on the date you've chosen," he pleaded.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming. The day you plan to attack. If they see you they will either immediately kill you all or torture you into working for them," Edward answered.

"But…. Why?" I said.

"They managed to find out about EJ," Carlisle explained. At the mention of the baby's name the wolves behind me shuddered. All except for Seth that is. He seemed very happy about the nonviolent course this meeting was taking.

"No that's not what I meant. I could figure _that _much out. I meant why don't you just let us come. That way all your problems will be solved," I said bitterly.

"Do you _honestly_ think I would do that to you Jake? Is that how you think of me?!" Bella hissed, sounding furious. Sam let out a low growl. In response to this Edward sank a little bit more into a crouch. Bella quickly pulled Edward up. "Stop that," she whispered to him.

Then she turned back to me. "Umm," I stalled.

"Oh never mind," she said.

I had been so involved in this little conversation that I hadn't seen Sam leave to phase. It was weird not feeling anymore then friendship for her now. And a relief. A few moments later Sam came back. "Go phase," he hissed at me.

I nodded, taken aback, and ran into the woods.

**Bella POV **

Sam stepped forward. "Thank for the warning," he sneered at Carlisle.

Edward made a furious hissing noise and started to move forward but I held him back. I _really _liked being able to do that.

"Please, listen to us. No good will come to you in trying to fight us. You won't win. And Edward already told you that EJ is harmless," Carlisle pleaded.

"You are lying. We have no reason to believe you on either claim. We will attack same as planned. Now leave and don't come back," Sam spit. Then abruptly he stalked into the woods and the rest of the giant wolves followed. Seth looked back and I attempted a wave.

I couldn't believe that Jake wouldn't even look back. Did I really mean that little to him now? It was odd. Seth had said that he wasn't doing well, but he seemed perfectly normal tonight.

Edward must have seen the confusion and concern on my face because he said, "Jake has an imprint."

"He does!" I almost shrieked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well you aren't exactly on speaking terms, love."

"Oh yeah," I said feeblely. It still hurt to realize that Jacob hated me. This was sad considering how many much more important things I had to worry about.

"That didn't work," Carlisle said.

We hadn't _really _expected it too. We knew the werewolves just wanted to attack. That is why I wasn't more upset.

But still… I just wished there was something more we could do.

**This is a terrible chapter ending but…. Other than that though this is one of my favorite chapters. Any way I hope you enjoyed it and as always **_**please**_** review,**


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Jacob POV**

_What the hell was that all about?! _I mentally shouted at Sam after his "show".

_Someone had to stop you from making goo-goo eyes at the leech. The last thing we need is for one of our packs to side with the Cullen's again, _Sam explained like he was talking to a two year old.

_What?! You think I still have _feelings _for Bella? I have a freaking imprint for god sake. _

_It looked like it to me, traitor. _

_Traitor?! I stuck with you when it could have been so much easier to run away, and you call me a _traitor_?! Fuck you Sam! _

_Whoa. Calm down Jake. Screaming at him isn't going to make a difference, _Seth put in.

_Stay out of this Seth, _I warned him.

By this time we had reached Sam and Emily's house. We all phased and put shorts on. Sam and Jared stalked ahead of us towards the house. I started to follow, but Seth pulled me back.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Sam being a jerk," I mumbled back.

"Did you… you know still?"

"No! What is wrong with you people? I have an imprint. I don't need Bella." I tore myself out of Seth's grip and walked to the house leaving a very confused Seth standing behind me.

I threw open the front door and almost ran into the living room. I was so excited to see Cass that it was overpowering my anger at pretty much everyone else. Of course that went away the moment I turned the corner to see Sam glaring at me.

"Jake!" Cass squealed. She jumped of the couch and threw her tiny frame into mine for a hug. I glared back at Sam over her shoulder.

Soon she felt my tenseness and pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I wasn't going to answer, but Sam sneered, "He's just mad at me cause I called him out on flirting with the bloodsucker."

"You did what?!" Cass said rounding on me. I knew I shouldn't be getting distracted, but she looked so cute when she was mad. Like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

"I didn't do anything! He's just being an idiot," I assured her.

"Don't call him that," Emily said defending him.

"Oh look, now you've got your fiancé fighting your battles," I taunted him.

"Stay out of this honey," he said to her, blushing slightly. I smirked; satisfied that I had succeeded in causing him embarrassment.

"Don't you get mad at me because I try to help you!" she hissed at him.

"I'll just be going now," Jared whispered to no one. He slipped out of the room and I heard the front door open and shut.

"Thanks a lot Jake," Sam said to me.

"Oh you're welcome you a**h***," I said in as polite of a tone as I could manage.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" he shouted at us.

I turned on my heel and stalked from the house, pulling Cassidy along with me.

We made it as far as the end of their driveway before she finally pulled me to a stop. "Tell me everything," she growled.

"Umm, I don't really think this is the place to do it," I hedged.

"Fine. We can go to my car."

"Why your car? Aren't you coming home with me?"

"That depends on your answers,"

"Sheesh. No pressure or anything."

She gave me a death glare. "Jake, I advise you shut up."

"Ok, ok."

"Now."

I was immediately quiet. We walked to the store in silence, a formal distance between us at all times. I was longing to grab her hand, but thought better of it.

Once we reached her Ford, she leaned up against the hood. "Start talking," she commanded.

"About what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Who is this vampire, and why would you be flirting with her?"

When I told her my story, I had conveniently left out the part about me being in love with Bella. I didn't know is Cass was a jealous person and I didn't want to find out the hard way. Now I was being forced to.

"Well, you remember my stories about Bella, right?"

She nodded stiffly in reply.

"So, I kinda-sorta edited. You see she started out as my best friend. We could talk about anything. But, after a few weeks I was starting to get in deeper. This was during the time when Edward had left her. She was not interested in relationships and made that clear to me. However I was stubborn and persisted. We were close, but then Edward came back and she ran straight into his arms.

"I still didn't give up though. I could tell that she loved me, she just didn't realize it. Then before the newborn war she did. I convinced her to kiss me after I heard that she and Edward were getting married. It didn't work and she wound up ending things. I was heartbroken and ran away into the wilderness.

"But, I came back for the wedding. When she came back sick I was all for immediately attacking. When the pack refused I went to kill them myself. But I found that she really was sick and it wasn't a ruse. I came back and told them that she was pregnant. At that point I didn't want to kill them but everyone else did. I claimed my rightful spot as Alpha and formed my own pack to defend the Cullens. Seth and Leah joined me and we kept watch over them.

"When she gave birth she almost died. I was convinced she was dead so I tried to kill the baby in revenge. Seth and Leah stopped me and we came back here. I was depressed right up until this afternoon when I met you. You made everything right again. It was further proof of that tonight when I could be near Bella and not feel sad." I wrapped it up and tried to judge her reaction.

At first she looked shocked, than relief flooded her face. "You actually believe me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." She grinned. I pulled her in for a kiss and we sat like that on her hood for what seemed like hours in our own little paradise.

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for how long it took to update. Don't you hate it when life gets in the way? This was a really fun chapter to write! Also I know that Sam doesn't really act like himself. It would have made more sense had it been Paul, but that set-up wouldn't have worked. So please, don't give me reviews saying Sam was out of character, because I am well aware of that. Thanks!!**


	17. Crisis

**Bella POV**

Running home I had a million thoughts going through my head. Of the least importance was how easy all things physical were for me. That seemed like a miracle compared to my former track record of clumsiness.

But, many more important thoughts were dominating my attention. Thoughts such as how we were going to keep the werewolves safe at the fight and thoughts about Jake.

The latter was more a selfish issue rather than a true concern. I was relieved that he had found an imprint and that he wasn't miserable anymore. But, and I was ashamed to admit to this, I was a tiny bit jealous. I knew that was a stupid reaction. I should be glad that my best friend was finally happy. It was just that after so long of Jake only wanting me and me finding out that I loved him too, it was hard to see that he could be so happy without me.

I was so lost in these thoughts that I almost ran right past the house. I probably would have if Edward hadn't pulled me too a stop. "Shhh," he whispered.

I silently nodded. Upon listening harder I realized there was something going on inside. A fight. We were to far away to determine who was involved but something was clearly happening.

"Let's go," Carlisle mouthed and we ran the remaining distance to the house.

We silently eased the door open to find a scene of chaos in the house. Right in the center of it was Amun, Benjamin, Garret, and Emmet. Up against the back wall was Rose with EJ in her arms. She was surrounded by Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Esme, Zafrina, and Carmen all poised in protective stances. Along the other walls were the other vampires.

I immediately raced to the back. Rose gave me EJ then joined his protectors. Edward and Carlisle stepped forward. It appeared that Garret and Ben were holding Emmet and Amun back. When Edward and Carlisle stepped in Emmet slowly backed up, his eyes never leaving Amun, towards us and Garret went to stand by Kate.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Edward in an eerily calm voice.

"That scumbag tried to 'get rid of our problem'," Rosalie snarled, pointing one finger at Amun.

Amun scowled, "I was trying to prevent our inevitable death for protecting it."

"You attacked him?" Edward asked furiously.

"Yes," spat Amun, "and I'd do it again."

Without realizing it I let out a low bestial growl. EJ put his hand on my face and showed me the recent events.

I saw everyone minding their own business in the living room. EJ was sitting with Zafrina when Amun lunged for him. In the next instant Zafrina leaped away while passing him to Rose. Amun started to rant about how if we killed EJ all our troubles would be gone. Then he attacked Rose. Emmet leapt in front of her and the guard formed around her. Ben and Garret ran to restrain them. Then we came in and I came back to the present.

When I looked up it sounded like Carlisle was trying to calm Edward and Amun down.

"I will not do it Carlisle. I won't give up my life to save a creature that's better off dead! We can't win. If this is how you treat your friends then maybe I'll join the other side," Amun shouted.

Now Carlisle looked shaken. "Go then. There is no one forcing you to stay here," Carlisle said sadly.

"Oh but there is! You have my Ben. Wait! That's just it. This is a trap to steal him. It won't work. You mark my words Carlisle I will get him back,"

"_Your_ Ben? Who said I belong to you. _I _don't belong to anyone," Ben exclaimed, rounding on Amun.

"Who created you? Who gave you life? Oh that's right, I did! I did yet you're willing to ruin it for some half breed," Amun screamed.

"GO! I don't want to be part of your coven if you're going to treat me like a possession. Just go," growled Ben.

Amun gaped wordlessly for a moment. Then he grabbed a terrified looking Kebi by the arm and stalked out the door.

At first the room was silent with shock. Ben left the room. Edward backed up near me. "Will he come back?" I whispered.

"Yes," replied Edward. I sighed in relief. I liked Ben and he was one of our best offensive fighters.

Soon the room filled with quiet voices. Finally Carlisle declared, "Well, if anyone else wants to leave I suggest you do so now."

Nobody moved. "Thank you friends. I know the danger we are putting you in, but if we can just get the Volturi to stop for a moment things may not come to bloodshed, so to speak," Carlisle said.

"But if it does you know we will help," Tanya said.

"We to," added Siobhan.

"And us," said Zafrina.

The nomads looked uneasily at each other. "We have not decided," Peter said.

"Heck yeah I'll help! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Garret shouted. Kate rolled her eyes.

And with that the tension in the room slowly faded away. Everyone went back to their previous activities. The crisis was averted.

For now.

**So sorry for how long it's been. This story is hard to write, so it takes a while. **

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. You're the ones who keep me writing. **


	18. Preperations

**Bella POV**

Time passed way too quickly after the blow-up. Before we knew it Christmas had arrived.

It was a very quiet affair. At the last minute I got EJ a hardcover set of the Harry Potters. Sadly he could already read them. Edward got him an iPod with all his favorite songs and the rest of the family gave him a cello picked out by Edward. He was already showing a gift for music. I just hoped he would be here to play it.

The whole morning I was shooting worried glances out the window. There were thick clouds building up in the sky; a sure sign of snow.

So that evening we headed to the baseball clearing to await the end of the world.

**Jacob POV**

This Christmas was the weirdest one I had ever experienced. It was simultaneously joyous and sad.

Joyous because my whole family was together. Sad because we had no clue how many of us would be left after tomorrow's impending battle.

Sam and I had gotten things worked out so there was no weirdness there. Our family was perfect. For now.

The day was mostly happy though. I got a new pair of tennis shoes from the pack and a bunch of clothes from Dad. Best of all was from Cass. She got me an awesome leather riding jacket for my bike.

I got her a riding jacket and helmet. The main part of her gift though was a gorgeous wolf necklace. It was sterling silver and was incredibly detailed. I tried not to think of the significance behind it.

Last time I had given a girl a wolf charm things hadn't turned out so well. I was hoping that history didn't repeat itself to take my forever away from me.

**Cassidy POV**

Christmas at LaPush was amazing. Everyone was super nice and it was like having the biggest family ever.

But, for me, it was far from perfect.

I knew that the boys were fighting tomorrow and I knew that I was supposed to stay in LaPush. Of course, I was never one to do what I was supposed to.

So I spent Christmas planning. I simply couldn't let Jake go to fight a horde of vampires and not do anything about it. My plan was to follow behind them a distance on Jakes bike (which he taught me how to ride) and hide in the forest. If I saw that things were getting close I would step into the clearing and cut myself. Hopefully that would be enough to distract the vamps. Overall, easier said than done.

The only time I emerged from my planning trance was when Jake gave me my gift. I was ecstatic about both parts. The helmet and jacket would be helpful to the first part of my plan. And the necklace was beautiful. The little silver wolf was perfectly carved. I immediately put it on and don't plan on taking it off anytime soon.

It would be the perfect reminder to give me courage for the second part of my plan. The only question was if the plan would be enough to save my one true love.

**Bella POV**

It snowed that night. When we emerged there was an inch of snow coating the ground. The tent which we had stayed the night in was covered so it looked like an igloo.

All night while EJ lay safe in my arms Edward and I talked. We talked about every little thing we had done together, everything we hadn't told about our lives before we met. There would be no formal goodbye between us. That would just make it worse.

In the morning we got out of the tent. We went over last minute strategy. During a lull in the activity I walked to a secluded place with EJ. I pried his hands from around my neck and held him in front of me. His expression became concerned and he asked, "What's wrong Momma?"

I pushed away the lump I felt in my throat. I had to be able to explain to him while keeping the whole truth. "Some of us may have to… go away today. So I need you to do anything Daddy or I say. Even if we tell you to leave with someone else, or to go hide, you do it, ok."

He appeared puzzled, "Ok," he agreed.

"Good." I pulled him into a hug. "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too," he whispered. At that moment I heard several gasps from across the field. The Volturi had arrived.

I pulled EJ onto my back and flew to where we were positioned at the North side of the clearing. I stood near the center with our main offensive fighters. It would be my job to protect them.

The Volturi were coming in from the South, so when I saw Edward's head whip to the West I knew that the wolves had arrived. I saw with a slight shock that the pack was much bigger than I had expected it to be. There were at least 15 wolves.

But not even a pack of giant wolves could hold my attention for long compared to the Volturi. They came with almost a grace. With the lightest cloaks to the sides leading up to pure black in the center they moved with a sort of rigidity. Then as their gazes finally saw what we were staring at they stopped.

Then they slowly started up again coming straight at us.

My nightmare was coming true.

**Jacob POV**

Today was the day. The day I would have to fight the people I once protected. It bothered me more then I liked to admit.

After a disgustingly teary goodbye scene (in which I was fully partaking) the packs left. We blended the two together. Sam and I were in the front with the rest of the wolves in formation behind us. Swiftly and silently we raced through the woods towards the clearing.

I kept hearing the buzzing of a motor behind us, but brushed it off as paranoia.

Soon we emerged into the clearing. There were yelps of disbelief as we saw that the leeches had not been lying and that the Volturi were here. I knew at that moment that we could never win. My heart tore in two as I realized this. I would never make it back to Cass.

Slowly my head turned to the other side of the clearing where Bella stood. They were a scraggly bunch compared to the force opposite them. As I stared at Bella I felt the incredible urge to protect her. She felt like a sister to me. She stood looking so small at the center of their group. Her skin was whiter than ever in fear and I could see the mini-leech clinging to her back. One of her hands was in Edwards.

I tried unsuccessfully to shake off the protective feeling towards Bella and looked back to the Volturi. They had momentarily stopped at the sight of us then continued their march towards my best friend.

We sank in to fighting crouches as the battle began.

**Cassidy POV**

I hate goodbyes. I always have, but today made it a whole lot worse. Saying goodbye to Jake and knowing that it might really be goodbye was heart breaking.

A few minutes after they left I told Emily that I wanted to go for a walk. She agreed, telling me to stay in LaPush. I lied and told her I would, then ran straight for Jakes garage.

I pushed the heavy bike in to the road then hopped on and went careening towards where I saw them enter the woods. I followed about a quarter of a mile behind them. I prayed that was far enough for them not to hear me.

Once they entered the field I set the bike down behind a log and walked up to about 10 feet from the edge of the forest. I knew the vampires had excellent senses and hoped that they'd be too distracted to notice me. Silently I crouched down to watch the fight.


	19. Attack

_Slowly they started up again, coming straight at us._

_My nightmare was coming true. _

**Bella POV**

Finally they stopped, a mere 5 feet between Aro and Carlisle, each at the front and center of their respective groups. Any of us could easily leap that distance to attack.

I felt a tiny swell of hope. Their stopping was what we wanted, what we needed. Now if we could just explain… I didn't dare finish the thought, as if even allowing myself to think it would jinx us.

In the second of silence that followed their stopping I studied their faces. The guards were entirely blank, with no sign of emotion. Marcus's was exactly the same as when I had last seen him in that dreadful tower; bored. Aro had a look of sadness that I was just a show. He and Caius were touching hands.

It was Caius that made me snap. The look on his face was one of pure joy as if he couldn't wait to slaughter us all. When Edwards hand tensed under mine I realized that was exactly the case. My mind reacted with pure fury. In that moment I _had_ to do something to protect my loved ones.

That second my shield sprang up. I now had full control of it. I realized that it was more like a coating than a band. Quickly I moved it over my group. Then I looked over to the wolves. My eyes went straight to the biggest wolf there, Jake. I had caught him staring at me and looking into his eyes I knew what I had to do. Clenching my teeth with the effort I pushed my shield to the wolves. Then I checked it for holes. Fortunately it felt fine and satisfied that I had done everything I could I turned my attention back to Aro.

"You have made an immortal child," he said. It was a statement not a question.

"No we haven't. Allow us to explain," protested Carlisle.

"There is no explaining necessary! You have made and immortal child and now you must face the punishment," Caius spat.

That was too much for Edward. "He is not an immortal child! He is half vampire, half human. I am the father and Bella is the mother. She gave birth when she was human. It nearly killed her."

"Silence!" screamed Caius. He made a tiny signal with his hand and I suddenly felt sharp stabs at my shield aiming for Edward. My head flashed towards Jane and I saw her eyes narrow. The jabs got harder.

"Are you doing that?" Edward whispered to me.

I laughed grimly. "Yep."

"Momma you're strong," EJ said.

Aro continued like nothing had happened. "And you are friends with werewolves, sworn enemies of vampires."

At that there was an eruption of growls from the wolves. "They are no friends of ours," Edward said, his voice taking on the tone I remembered from Jasper's fighting lessons. I knew that he was translating for Sam.

"Then why are you here?" Aro asked directing this question towards the wolves.

"To kill the child," Edward said in that same tone. I started franticly at him. Why would he tell him that? He should have lied. "That new member has the power of lie detection just like Maggie," he whispered to me.

"See the child must be dangerous if the… people you have a treaty with are ready to attack you for it. And that means we must kill you along with the wolves."

"No! Please no!" I screamed.

"Fine then. The Volturi can show mercy. We'll put it to a vote," Aro said.

I hissed. Like that was going to help us. They were just prolonging the agony for us. Around me I heard whispered goodbyes. They like me believed it was the end. I simply held Edwards hand a little tighter and whispered to EJ, "Remember what I told you and that we always love you."

He nodded with tears in his eyes. I had a sudden burst of inspiration. "I need you to go to Rose ok." At the mention of her name Rose came over to us. "Watch him. I will be a main target. As soon as they're distracted run as far from here as you can," I whispered impossibly quietly to her. No one must know of my plan. She ran back to her place, this time with EJ clamped on to her back.

I had missed most of their "voting". Edward whispered to me that there was a vote for each option. Our fate would be determined by the outcome of this last vote. But, my heart sank when I saw whose vote it was; Caius's.

With a sort of sick glee he said, "I vote for execution."

This was it then. Our last moments on earth. "I love you," I said to Edward, my voice breaking.

"I love you too."

And with that we let go of each other's hands as Aro screamed, "ATTACK!"

**Jacob POV**

I stared with horror at the proceedings before me. My mind was locked in a desperate battle between right and wrong. Was it right to fight the Cullen's or was it wrong?

As I heard the scream, "ATTACK!" I realized I had no more time. I would just have to do whatever felt right in the moment.

I sprang into battle.

**Wow. I was on a roll writing this today. I know this last little part with Jakes POV seems pointless, but it's actually a very pivotal moment in the story. You'll be able to see why in a later chapter. **

**As always PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	20. Fight Part 1

**Bella POV**

Confusion, chaos, panic. The fight was all of these things.

I stayed near Zafrina. She had been assigned to protect me. I appeared to be the main target, as I predicted. She seemed to be quickly tiring as one after another vampires came at me. Wearily she ripped them to shreds, throwing the pieces far and wide. As stupid as it was being that these people were trying to kill me, I felt sorry for them as I heard their screams.

After a few minutes off intense fighting I looked around. We seemed to be holding our own. I saw Esme fighting off Alec and Carlisle fighting Jane right next to her. Tanya and Kate were working together to kill Heidi. I saw Emmet and Felix battling. They were the only ones I could see, but I didn't feel any of them missing from my shield.

But, I heard a piercing scream and my head whipped back around to see… Dmetri. He had conquered Zafrina. I panicked. I knew I was not a strong enough fighter to win that fight. As he sprang a large shape collided with him from the other direction. As he got knocked down I saw it was Edward and I felt like crying with relief. Quickly I helped him tear him to shreds.

When we surfaced I saw that our situation had greatly deteriorated. Someone had started a fire and the thick clouds of black smoke made it hard to see. But I could tell we were losing. As I looked around I saw several huge wolves bleeding on the ground. I was immensely thankful none of them were russet. I saw Maggie being overtaken by Jane and Esme by Alec.

Edward saw this too. "NO!" he bellowed launching himself across the field at Alec. But I didn't see who won, because at that moment I saw the sight I'd been dying to see. Alice came home. I saw her and Jasper come running into the clearing from the East.

But I was distracted from this to, as I was forced to the ground. I looked at the face of my attacker. I didn't recognize her. Then I realized: It had to be the newest member of the Volturi. The one who gave my precious son away. "You!" I hissed. I sprang at her, putting as much force behind it as I possibly could. Luckily she lost her balance and fell. I tore at her arm until she managed to trip me. Now we were both rolling around on the ground attempting to get up. Finally, using my brute strength I managed to rip her arm off and get up.

Just then I heard a scream. A franticly turned around to see who it was. Rose. Caius had cornered her. "ROSE RUN!" I screeched. Without wasting a second she ducked under Caius's out stretched arm and hurtled into the forest. I prayed she would make it.

WHAM! My head felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. I hit the ground. I could see the vague shape of the new vampire coming at me, but couldn't do anything about it. My mind couldn't make my limbs move. _This is it, _I thought, _I love you Edward, EJ. I'll wait for you. _

I laid there like a sitting duck as the vampire came closer. Then it was gone. Where? I forced my body to sit up. In front of me the new vampire and Alice were locked in a deadly tussle.

I watched in horror. My mind still wasn't connected with my body enough to scream or help. I watched as my best friend, my sister was torn to pieces. My body was wracked with dry sobs. She was dead. Gone. How could it be? It had seemed bad when I thought she had left us. Now I realized that was easy. That was a walk in the park. This was the most painful thing I had encountered since Edward left.

At that moment the grief and fury I felt healed the connection between body and mind. I leapt to my feet and attacked the murderer from behind. She didn't have a chance. I was amazing in my strength.

After I made sure she would never fight again I collapsed under the weight of my pain.

The battle raged on.

**Wow that was hard to write. I hope it didn't sound confusing or lame. Next chapter will be in Jake's POV, then Cassidy's. **

**Please, times infinity, REVIEW!!!**


	21. Fight Part 2

**Jake POV**

_Why did I ever like to fight? It is sick and twisted, _I thought. And that's exactly what this battle was, sick and twisted.

I leapt at yet another vampire, aiming for the jugular. I quickly overtook it and ripped apart.

We were going to lose. Already three of us had died. Collin and Brady. They were so young. It was cruel for them to die. And Paul. Idiotic Paul had decided to provoke the huge one with the Volturi.

Sam was going to get himself killed too. Trying to do everything at once was keeping him from protecting his own back. Then, I felt his awareness slip away from my mind. Of course now I jinxed him.

This was just too much. We were stupid to try. But Sam's death made me angry. I went at it with a manic zest. _We can do it. We can win this, _I kept up a mental pep talk for my pack.

_Yeah right, _Leah snorted, _we're dropping like flies._

_Thanks for the encouragement Leah. That's really going to make them try harder. _

_All in a day's work._

_Just shut up._

She went silent.

I had so far managed to avoid attacking Bella's side. In my mind I hadn't made a decision about whether or not they were worth saving, but I realized that I had in my heart.

Suddenly I heard a scream. Bella. My mind raced using everyone's mind to locate her. Finally I saw her about 20 feet away. She was being pinned to the ground by the old white haired vamp. I looked frantically for Edward. Where was he? He needed to save her. But I saw he was busy in combat with the huge one. Felix or whatever his name was. He couldn't break free.

I had to make a choice. Did I let her die or did I save her? I saw her head turn back and forth in a desperate effort to find help. She saw me staring at her. "JAKE! HELP!" she screamed.

I knew I couldn't resist that scream. I realized that nothing had changed between us really. We were still best friends more closely linked than any friends I had ever known. I saw that the true question was how could I not save her.

I ran to her. Making a wild leap I jumped on top of him. Than Felix must have seen and leaped on me.

I knew this would be the end. No one was close enough to save me. No help was coming. _Tell Cass I love her, _I thought.

_Sure thing bro._

_Of course._

_Goodbye._

The packs final words to me rang in my ears as my consciousness faded…


	22. Sacrifice

**Cassidy POV**

The fight was brutal. I was terrified for the pack, for myself, but mostly for Jake.

I silently watched as one by one our side was cut down. First Collin and Brady. Then Paul got cocky. Finally Sam fell prey to a Volturi vamp.

I fingered the knife in my pocket. If one more wolf went down, I was going out there.

I mostly was focused on Jake, watching him take down vampire after vampire. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt an instinctual fear of him. Watching his easy destruction of the rock hard vamps, I realized how much of a killing machine he was. But underneath that he was my Jake and I loved him all the same.

Suddenly I saw him freeze. His eyes were locked on a target directly in front of me. I panicked. Was he staring at me? Was he going to make me go home? But then I saw where he was truly staring.

The vampire looked to be 18 or 19. She had dark brown hair. I realized that it was Bella. The girl who had stomped on his heart more times than I could count. I felt a fierce hatred for her. She was being pinned to the ground by an old looking leech.

Jake leaped at her. I thought, _Good. It's about time he got over her. She was terrible to him. _Then I saw that she had never been his target. The other one was. He was trying to save her.

Before I could react to this I saw the hulking vampire sneak up behind him. I wanted to call to him, to warn him, but I couldn't make a sound come out. I saw Bella's face locked in a mask of horror as she feebly tried to warn him.

But it was too late. The vampire crushed him.

My world came crashing down around me. I couldn't make myself move, and yet I had to. I had to save the rest of the pack. It would be selfish of me to not do what I could to get them home.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran out of my cover. I pulled the silver knife out as I ran. The rest of the fighters stood frozen in shock around me. I sprinted to the center of the field, than sent the dagger straight threw the center of my chest.


	23. Aftermath

**Bella POV**

Not Jake. Jake couldn't die. It was impossible. I laid frozen in shock. I was free to get up, but found that for the second time today I couldn't move.

"NO!" The cry came from behind me. I saw a short golden haired girl run past me. She had a long dangerous looking knife in her hand.

Suddenly several pieces clicked together in my mind. She must be Jakes imprint. And she was doing the same thing I considered doing myself 6 months ago. I wondered when she had heard the story of the third wife.

Still frozen, as everyone else was I watched her raise the knife, blade glinting in the weak December sun, and push it deep into her own chest.

She fell to the ground blood pouring out of her chest. There weren't enough vegetarian vampires and werewolves to restrain the others.

I was holding back the person nearest to me who happened to be Charlotte. But a few broke through.

Aro, Caius, Felix, and Senna had all gotten to her. Greedily they leaped in and started to drink.

The smell of blood was strong in the air. It took all of my willpower not to run over and join them.

Seth who had been trying to hold Aro leaped in to attack. I gasped. Not Seth too. He was so much like a younger Jacob. But Quil leaped in front of him, knocking him out of the way.

Quil landed right in the middle of the blood crazed vampires. He yelped once and was gone.

But he had not died in vain. Seth had landed a few yards away and was able to scramble to safety.

His brave attack had unfrozen us. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet pushed their charges into the woods. I did the same.

They ran to the center of the field and I was about to join them. But a slight movement at my feet halted me in my tracks.

The russet wolf had moved. He wasn't dead.

To a chorus of metallic screeching I whispered, "Jake?"

He whined softly.

"You're alive!"

He thumped his tail weakly.

By now Edward and Emmet had destroyed the Volturi vampires and moved Senna.

The rest of the vampires on our side were gone and the Volturi just stood there aimlessly.

Their two working leaders along with most of their greatest assets were dead. Marcus walked up to Edward and said, "I see no problem with the child. We will not disturb you anymore."

And with that they were gone. They looked much less impressive now.

I looked down, and was startled that Jake was no longer there. I looked up and saw that he had phased and walked to Cassidy.

At moment I remembered… EJ. I flew into the forest following Rose's scent. After about 10 minutes I found her.

EJ was on her lap and appeared to be crying. At the sound of my approach they looked up.

"MOMMA!" he screeched. He threw himself off of Roses lap and into my open arms. I kissed his hair. "I love you," I told him.

We went home, not to the clearing. I was certain that Carlisle would take Jake's imprint there to try and save her. I wondered if he could. There was so much damage, and she lost so much blood.

As we ran I filled Rose in on what happened. She started to cry when I told her about Alice.

Soon we were home and I flung myself and EJ into Edwards arms where we stayed for what felt like eternity.


	24. Wake Up

**Jake POV**

_**All this feels strange and untrue, And I won't waste a minute without you**_

No, this could not be happening. Cassidy could not be dying. I had carried her all the way from that blasted field to the Cullen house. Now I was sitting by her bedside. I refused to move, even to use the bathroom. She needed me.

_**My bones ache, my skin feels cold, And I'm getting so tired and so old**_

I was openly sobbing. I had just found her. She couldn't leave me now. I wouldn't let her.

_**The anger swells in my guts, And I won't feel these slices and cuts**_

My body was bruised and cut. Bella and Carlisle tried to convince me to be treated, but I refused. I was mad now. _Why did you make me live if you were going to kill her? _I angrily asked whoever was listening.

_**I want so much to open your eyes, Cause I need you to look into mine**_

The monitor attached to her beeped at a steady pace. Carlisle whispered, "I think she's in a coma." _C'mon Cass wake up. You can do it. Don't leave me here alone. _

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_Wake up. Please wake up._

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

Carlisle left the room. Bella walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Jake it's time to let her go. She won't make it much longer without life support. Say good bye," she said. I shook her lightly. _Please wake up. _

_**Get up, get out, get away from these liars, Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**_

"Jake, I'm sorry, but you need to let Carlisle do his job," Bella insisted. I shook her off. "NO! She's gonna make it!" I shouted at Bella. Her lips quivered and she left the room.

_**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine, And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**_

"Just open your eyes. Show them that you can live. Do something!"I pleaded.

_**Every minute from this minute now, We can do what we like anywhere**_

"We can go where ever you want, do whatever you want if you just wake up," I rashly promised in a sob.

_**I want so much to open your eyes, Cause I need you to look into mine**_

Her body lay still and perfect on the bed. Her golden curls spilled out around her face. Her face was deathly pale, with dark circles around her closed eyes. I pictured the exact shade of blue that lay under them.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

I waited another half hour before admitting to myself that she wasn't going to wake up. She was gone. I leaned in and kissed her soft pink lips, foolishly hoping that it would break the spell she seemed to be under. That it would it make everything ok. She lay as still as ever. "Good bye, my love. I'll see you soon," I vowed. I hoped Edward would agree to kill me. It would be easier than trying to do it myself.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

Suddenly her eyes fluttered. "Cass. Cassi. You can do it, you can wake up," I encouraged.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

Her eyes opened for a second before snapping shut again. The monitor beeped at a faster rate.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

"Carlisle I think she's waking up!" I called. He flew in the door and glanced at the screen. "You're right," he said incredulously. Bella came flying in too. I ignored them both. Tears in my eyes I grabbed her hands. "Wake up Cass, just wake up. C'mon you're almost there."

_**All this feels strange and untrue, And I won't waste a minute without you**_

Her eyes flew open and stayed. "Where am I?" she murmured, trying to sit up. With a gasp of pain she lie back down.

I laughed, giddy with relief. "We are at Dr. Cullen's house. He saved you."

"What happened?"

"You ran out into the middle of a war zone full of vampires and stabbed yourself in the chest. You lost a good deal of blood. You almost died," I explained.

"You were woken up out of a near coma with true loves kiss," Carlisle said wryly.

She giggled and I reveled in the glorious sound. I would never take her for granted again. "Then why don't you, my prince, come down here and kiss me again, just to be on the safe side."

"Your wish is my command," I said as I leaned down into the best kiss of my life.

We would be together forever and always.

**One more chapter left! Also the song I used is Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	25. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter! Now that I've finished this story I am going to start work on a new one titled Eternal Love. It is the story of Jake and Nessie. Thanks for reading!**

**Bella POV**

Life wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close. We were safe. No one was trying to hurt EJ. Edward and I were together and I got to have Jacob back as a friend.

Of course all of this wasn't gained without a cost. In the end four good vampires and five werewolves were killed. Quil, Sam, Paul, Collin, Brady, Randall, Maggie, Zafrina, and… Alice.

We were all grieving for her. Jasper left. He couldn't handle the pain. We guessed that he wouldn't come back to us for many years, if at all. I just hoped that he wouldn't relapse. It would be terrible for him to fall into even more of a depression because he once again had to feel the terror of his prey.

I finally got to meet Cassidy. She seemed like an amazing person, and I was glad her and Jake found each other. We discovered that we both hated shopping and loved reading. She became a best friend to me. In fact, she helped me through a lot of the pain over losing Alice.

So, I spent my day's playing with EJ and talking to Jake and Cassidy and my nights with Edward.

All was well.

**Very short, I know, but there wasn't really much else to write. It would be kind of boring to make it go on and on forever. **

**I am toying with the idea of making a sequel. But that won't happen until after I finish Eternal love, because I can't handle to major stories at one time. But if I do I will let everyone with a story alert know. **

**Thanks again for all your feedback!**


End file.
